endless_crusadefandomcom-20200214-history
Skill: Spellcraft
The Spellcrafter uses an Arcane Crucible to capture spell essence, then uses the captured essence to cast spells. When a spell is used nearby a Spellcrafter ( Which includes their own spells ), the Spellcrafter gains ( Mana Spent on Spell x 0.05 ) Spellcraft Levels. Skilled Spellcrafters conserve their mana more effeciently, and cast more powerful spells. Arcane Crucibles don't gain Charge when their bearers cast spells. Bronze Arcane Crucible - 20g - When a spell is cast within 15m of the Spellcrafter, the Bronze Arcane Crucible gains ( Spell Mana Cost x 0.1 ) Charge, and can hold up to 20 Charge. Can expend Charge instead of mana when casting spells, in chunks of 5. ( Requires Spellcraft Level of 25 ) Iron Arcane Crucible - 50g - When a spell is cast within 25m of the Spellcrafter, the Iron Arcane Crucible gains ( Spell Mana Cost x 0.2 ) Charge, and can hold up to 50 Charge. Can expend Charge instead of mana when casting spells, in chunks of 5. ( Requires Spellcraft Level of 150 ) Refined Arcane Crucible - 125g - When a spell is cast within 50m of the Spellcrafter, the Refined Arcane Crucible gains ( Spell Mana Cost x 0.5 ) Charge, and can hold up to 100 Charge. Can expend Charge instead of mana when casting spells, in chunks of 5. ( Requires Spellcraft Level of 400 ) Archmage's Arcane Crucible - 500g - When a spell is cast within 100m of the Spellcrafter, the Archmage's Arcane Crucible gains ( Spell Mana Cost ) Charge, and can hold up to 250 Charge. Can expend Charge instead of mana when casting spells, in chunks of 5. ( Requires Spellcraft Level of 1000 ) _______________________________________________________________________________________ Level 100: Potency of the Craft - +10 Spell Effect. Level 180: Spell Rod - Minor Spell - The Spellcrafter gains the possession of a spell rod, which can be cast to a targeted location up to ( Spell Effect )m away. From there, the Spellcrafter can channel his spells through the rod, gaining him additional range. Can also be used outside of combat for a neat performance. Level 300: Markdown - -5 Spell MP Cost Level 400: Discharge - Minor Spell - The Spellcrafter exerts an electrical charge from his Arcane Crucible, either shocking his target or causing a body of water to become magically charged for up to ( Spell Effect ) seconds. Large bodies of water are less charged. Level 500: Arcane Overload - 10 MP - Consumes all the Charge on your Arcane Crucible to gain ( 0.5 ) x that much Spell Effect until end of turn. Overcast gains that much Spell Effect instead. Level 750: Arcane Ward - Upon use, grants you a Shield with Hit Points equal to your current Charge on your Arcane Crucible. One use per encounter. Level 850: Dematerialize - Minor Spell - The Arcane Crucible's potent energies can be used to destroy objects that are placed in it ( i.e, keys, deeds, hands... ). Level 1000: Charge Flux - Upon use, grants you full charge on your Arcane Crucible. One use per encounter.